In recent years, computers having a plurality of CPUs (central processing units) have become widespread, due to drops in CPU prices and other reasons. Hence, there has also been a spread in the use of APIs (application program interfaces), /such as for example OpenMP, in programming for shared-memory type parallel computers. Under these circumstances, the importance of compilers for parallel computers has increased.